Jun Fudo (TV)
Jun Fudo is the main protagonist of the Devilman Lady anime. She is a 22-year old supermodel whose life turned upside down after being affected by the Devilbeast Factor, becoming Devilman Lady. Appearance Jun is a young woman of slightly taller height than average with a beautiful appearance. She has a buxom figure with long straight brown hair and brown eyes. Her beauty had earned the admiration of many people whether they were men or women. Near the end of the series she cut her hair to shoulder length (which later grew back) and after her final battle with Asuka had lost both of her arms forcing her to wear an overcoat. As Devilman Lady, she grows in height slightly which causes whatever clothing she wears to shred off. Lady possesses red facial markings, beastial yellow eyes, and hair grows throughout parts of her body including her forelimbs and private areas. Some of Jun's hair is turned into wings and a pair of antenna on Lady's head. Lady also possesses a tail and can sprout a pair of wings from her upper back on command. Public media including the pachinko game features Lady wearing a skimpy outfit including an armored bustier, spiked shoulder pads, and armored gauntlets and boots. Lady's giant form, Giga Lady resembles Akira Fudo's Devilman form including the green skin, yellow eyes (which have black irises near the end), and a black widow's peak. Personality Jun in spite of her beauty and success is very shy and sensitive. As a result, she became an introvert with a deep brooding problem. However, she is known to spend meals and drinks with different kinds of people at a local bar, usually with people from work. During these times, she shows a friendly and warm disposition. Because of her beauty and personality she attracts people of all genders including the femme-fatale Lan Asuka. As Devilman Lady, she shows a more vicious and ruthless persona often violently ripping enemies to shreds. Lady is temperamental and tends to shout her words in this state. As a Devilman, Jun retains her human heart while possessing the body of a Devil Beast. After her first awakening, there are no big changes as Jun's traits such as her brooding and self-loathing remain even as Lady. However, Lady shows a lustful penchant shown when she lured a person into a space and tried to kiss him and Jun begins have sexual hallucinations that affect her during some parts of the day. Jun herself is deeply affected by the actions of Lady and everything around her, beginning to commit severe acts of self-loathing where she tries to distance herself from almost everyone around her and acting calm around others so as not to let them in. Her continued transformation into Lady seems to accelerate her mental deterioration. Jun's mental state is often shown through Lady seen when she might be bigger than other times. After experiencing so many battles, transforming into Lady became instinctive. Jun however is not able to regularly control her emotions and when she shows hesitation, the instincts and emotions cause a struggle. Relationships Thanks to her beauty and charm, Jun can attract the attention and affection of several people including several male fans, her coworkers, old friends, and even people she would not associate with as much. Because of her mental state Jun relies on others for support most of the time even from her married agent Tatsuya Yuasa showing a jealousy towards his wife whenever he talks to her. Jun also takes comfort with her driver Kiyoshi Maeda being one of the few people who she tells her secret about her being Lady with Maeda able to calm down Jun in combat. Maeda's death caused Jun a great amount of depression. Her relationship with Jason Bates was purely professional with Bates being more drawn to Jun's Giga Lady form and Bates preferring to be more beast than human. One of Jun's closer relationships was with Kazumi Takiura, her junior in modeling. Jun acts like an older sister to Kazumi and as mentor to her in modeling. After Kazumi's parents are killed by Devil Beasts as a way of getting back at Jun, Jun takes Kazumi in and even manages to connect to Kazumi on a level her parents never could. Kazumi in turn starts to feel closer to Jun, nearly to the point of romantic love. However this closeness was used against both of them by Satoru where Kazumi was held captive revealing Jun to be a Devilman. This however did not change the way Kazumi felt about Jun. They promised each other everything would be alright but Kazumi was later mortally wounded and after Jun desperately tried to keep her alive, Kazumi can only bid Jun farewell as she dies in her arms. After cremating Kazumi, thoughts of her never left Jun as she went to fight Satoru. In Inferno Jun has one last talk with Kazumi who encouraging her to live on. Lan Asuka is arguably the closest person to Jun in any situation in spite of first appearing to be very controlling of her. Deep down Jun knows she does not stay with Asuka because of the threat Lan has on her life but something else that causes Jun not wanting to leave Asuka. Asuka is also one of the only people who can calm Jun down as Lady. However as time goes on and Chiyoko reveals a different reason for Asuka keeping Jun around, Jun begins to view Asuka as an enemy. During their final confrontations, Jun has revealed her mixed feeling for Asuka feeling neither pain nor pleasure from what Asuka does to her and after their battle Jun states that she might have felt love for Asuka but could not return Asuka's feeling for her because of Jun's self-loathing. Abilities and Powers Constitution Jun before her transformation was born with a weak body and had regular cases of anemia throughout her childhood causing events like sleeping in the infirmary regularly and losing consciousness while swimming. After transforming into Lady, she gains a higher vitality both in and out of transformation. The transformation into Lady increases Jun's height to 2.2-3 meters. Lady's combat abilities are very high, she is often seen as the strongest being in the world. Her healing factor allows Lady to heal from minor wounds in a matter of seconds while more serious injuries only require a few minutes. However Lady is unable to regrow limbs as shown when her arms were blown off as Giga Lady. Flight Lady is able to fly through the wings on her back allowing her to hover similar to an untraceable helicopter or fly as fast as a fighter jet. Giga Lady A gigantic version of Lady 10 meters in height as well as a change in personality becoming more cold and vicious. Her combat abilities also increase in proportion to her size. Finishing Moves * Devil Cutter: By changing the properties of her wings both on her head and back as well as her arms, Lady is able to form them into blades that can cut a Devil Beast and a jet fighter apart in one blow. * Devil Beam: Channels electricity and directs her finger onto an opponent to shoot a high voltage blast that can destroy a Devil Beast of large size. * Gigadein: Usable only as Giga Lady, releases a large blast of energy that can obliterate a gigantic Devil Beast. History Jun had lived her above average life in peace albeit acknowledging the shallowness. One day, a mysterious monster was around the area attacking everything in sight causing Jun to worry. From a distance, the H.A.'s Lan Asuka tips off the Devil Beast Wolva to attack Jun. Terrified and under the intense stress, Jun for the first time transforms into Devilman Lady. Asuka confronts Jun afterwards when she wakes up from the battle telling her that she is now under Asuka's command or face death from her order. With this, Jun is forced to investigate Devil Beast activity, track down the monsters and kill them. During these times, Jun faces a crisis of faith and identity with her transformations into Giga Lady, as well as encountering people from her past that she has to put down. Soon Jun encounters the boy Satoru and the Crusaders. These Devil Beasts prove to be more powerful than most others and have even pushed Jun to an edge where she becomes more like a monster. Her time with the recently orphaned Kazumi and Asuka however manage to quell her bloodlust to a degree. Satoru however continues to torment Jun as the Crusaders kill Kazumi and later merge with Satoru to assume his Devil Beast form, Zenon. Zenon torments Lady, calling her a traitor to her kind especially with all of the power she has. With the appearance of Bates, Giga Lady manages to destroy Zenon with her Gigadein attack. But the worst was only yet to come, Bates in his strive for more power had become Giga Bates, losing his humanity and forcing Lady to kill him. With everything that happened, Jun took refuge in the mountains where she encounters the girl Chiyoko. Explaining to Chiyoko her circumstances, Chiyoko tells Jun about her hidden feelings about the task and how she had been manipulated into the events that had transpired by Asuka who had been keeping loose ends tied up. Deciding to confront Asuka about everything, including the Devilman concentration camps Jun cuts her ties with some of the people closest to her and later her hair, lamenting that she can never be human again. Lady finds Asuka in an illusionary Paradise space where she hears Asuka's backstory and how she has a factor that can make her a god. Asuka had been dominating Jun to keep her as the final piece in her evolution, paralyzing and raping Jun before throwing her into the Inferno space. It is there Lady encounters every fallen enemy she faced particularly Satoru who sees this as karmic justice for turning her back on people like her, Lady crushes his face until she is bound by a cross of their biomass. Jun also encounters Kazumi who in spite of everything encourages Jun to decide her own choices. Jun does and merges with the souls of the fallen becoming an empowered Giga Lady confront Asuka in her God Child form. Fighting against the God Child however was difficult with Lady losing her arms, but managing to cut Asuka off guard long enough for Jun to finish her off with her Devil Cutter. With the battle over, Jun states her words to Asuka that she might have had feelings for Asuka but could not go through with them due to her self-loathing. With peace returning including an integration of Devilmen, Jun wanders off into the city alone disappearing without a trace. Gallery Jun Fudo Anime Character Sheet.jpg|Character Sheet Category:Devilman Lady (Anime) Characters Category:Devilmen Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Devilman Lady (Anime) Category:H.A Category:Female Characters